Kenneth Washington
270px|thumb|Picture of Kenneth Washington as Sgt. Baker Kenneth Washington (born October 19, 1946) is an American actor. He replaced Ivan Dixon for the sixth and final season for the American sitcom, Hogan's Heroes. He played Sergeant Richard Baker. Washington appeared mainly in crime drama type of television shows in the 1960s and 1970s. This includes playing first Officer Russo, and later Officer Miller for several episodes during the first year of the crime drama, Adam-12. His last acting role was as Mercer Gilbert in an episode of the American sitcom, A Different World. Filmography * ''J. Edgar Hoover (1987) (TV) * Money on the Side (1982) (TV) * Our Family Business (1981) (TV) * Escape from DS-3 (1981) * ''Cry Rape (1973) (TV) * Westworld (1973) * Climb an Angry Mountain (1972) (TV) * Hogan's Heroes (1965) (TV) (1970-1971) * Changes (1969) * The Birds and the Bees (1956) (uncredited) Notable TV Guest Appearances * A Different World playing "Mercer Gilbert" in episode: "For Whom the Jingle Bell Tolls" (episode # 3.10) 21 December 1989 * Police Story playing "Helms" (as Ken Washington) in episode: "Trigger Point" (episode # 5.1) 27 September 1977 * The Rockford Files playing "Guard" in episode: "Two Into 5.56 Won't Go" (episode # 2.10) 21 November 1975 * Police Story playing "Neeley's Partner" in episode: "The Cut Man Caper" (episode # 3.5) 28 October 1975 * Police Story playing "Fence" in episode: "A Community of Victims" (episode # 3.3) 23 September 1975 * Police Story playing "Booking Officer" in episode: "Love, Mabel" (episode # 2.9) 26 November 1974 * Hec Ramsey playing "Cato Wilkins" in episode: Hangman's Wages" (episode # 1.2) 29 October 1972 * O'Hara, U.S. Treasury playing "Marv Dixon" in episode: "Operation: Time Fuse" (episode # 1.5) 15 October 1971 * Marcus Welby, M.D. playing "Billy Kincaid" in episode: "The Soft Phrase of Peace" (episode # 1.15) 6 January 1970 * Petticoat Junction playing "William R. 'Bill' Blake" in episode: "By the Book" (episode # 6.26) 29 March 1969 * The Name of the Game playing "Vincent Andrade" in episode: "The Suntan Mob" (episode # 1.20) 7 February 1969 * Star Trek playing "Watkins" in episode: "That Which Survives" (episode # 3.17) 24 January 1969 * My Friend Tony playing "Actor" in episode: "Death Comes in Small Packages" (episode # 1.2) 12 January 1969 * Adam-12 playing "Officer Miller" in episode: "Log 32: Jimmy Eisley's Dealing Smack" (episode # 1.15) 11 January 1969 * Adam-12 playing "Officer Miller" in episode: "Log 111: The Boa Constrictor" (episode # 1.11) 7 December 1968 * Adam-12 playing "Officer Miller" in episode: "Log 132: Producer" (episode # 1.10) 30 November 1968 * Dragnet 1967 playing "Officer Bill Bray" in episode: "Robbery - DR-15" (episode # 3.7) 17 November 1968 * Adam-12 playing "First Officer" in episode: "Log 101: The Stolen Lawn" (episode # 1.9) 16 November 1968 * Adam-12 playing "Officer Miller" in episode: "Log 72: El Presidente" (episode # 1.8) 9 November 1968 * Adam-12 playing "Officer Russo" in episode: "Log 91: You're Not the First Guy's Had the Problem" (episode # 1.5) 19 October 1968 * Adam-12 playing "Officer Russo" in episode: "Log 11: It's Just a Little Dent, Isn't It?" (episode # 1.3) 5 October 1968 * Adam-12 playing "Miller" in episode: "Log 141: The Color TV Bandit" (episode # 1.2) 28 September 1968 * My Three Sons playing "Corporal" in episode: "Dear Enemy" (episode # 8.23) 10 February 1968 * I Dream of Jeannie playing "Man" in episode: "The Girl Who Never Had a Birthday" (episode # 2.10) 14 November 1966 External links * Wikipedia bio * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * Webstalag 13 * The Hofbrau * Kenneth Washington at the Internet Movie Database Washington, Kenneth Category:1946 births Washington, Kenneth Washington, Kenneth Washington, Kennth